


Happiest man alive

by missafairy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity future fic (one-shot) where Oliver and Felicity have 3 children. Domestic and very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest man alive

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic. I hope you'll like it. It has been posted on other sites before under the same username. Link to my tumblr page: http://missfsmoak.tumblr.com/  
> Forgive me mistakes in the notes please :) Edited by amazing person that you can find on tumblr: http://2fs4fr.tumblr.com/  
> I don't own Arrow of course.

My name is Oliver Queen and I'm the happiest man alive. After 5 years in hell I returned home with only one goal: to save my city. And I did. But to do this I had to become something else. Then I found somebody to love and it changed me. Again. To be loved I didn't have to become something else. I didn't have to become someone else. I had to let myself be me.

xxx

"Felicity, have you seen my car keys?"

"I told you so many times I don't touch your car keys Oliver." said Felicity carrying small, paint covered Roy to the bathroom. "I promised I wouldn't touch your car keys, right? The kids however… Tommy did you take daddy's keys again?" Felicity shouted a little louder "Oliver, go to the kitchen, bring Rosie to the bathroom and ask Tommy where he hid your keys. Oh, and you can clean up the kitchen before I start making sandwiches…" Suddenly Tommy, who was also covered in paint, ran into Oliver.

"Hey daddy I have your car keys. I needed them." said his little 5 year old boy with a serious face.

"What for? And why are you covered in paint?" asked Oliver, a little confused. Sometimes he thought he understood the criminals better than his own children.

"I was making something for you and I needed them. Come on, you'll see!" Tommy caught his father's hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Faster, Dad! Before Rosie paints something stupid on my picture!"

"Hey, little one, your sister's paintings are not stupid…" Oliver entered the kitchen and froze. "Kids…?"

On the floor Oliver saw a few big sheets of paper covered in paint, dirt, and some colorful little papers. Crayons, paint, and other non identified things were laying on the floor. Including Felicity's favorite plant she got from Barry. (That's where the dirt was from.) Rosie, Roy's twin sister was sitting in the middle of this mess, crying. When she saw Oliver she got up and ran to him holding her little arms up.

"Daddy, boys are rude, I want a sister," said Rosie between sobs. "they tried to destroy my picture."

"We wanted you to draw a car, not a unicorn"

"Not unicorn, a pony!" sobbed his little sister.

"Dad, look at my painting!" Tommy tried to pick up his painting from the floor, but the sheet was too big and he only succeeded in covering himself with more paint. Oliver was holding Rosie in his arms and whispering some nice words in her ear. He looked down and he saw his car keys taped to the colorful sheet.

"We are going shopping with girls in a car and I am driving. And this is our car."

"With… girls?"

"Mom and Rosie. They are girls. My friend told me all girls like shopping. And Rosie wants to be a princess and she doesn't even have a crown… or dress and then mom would have to be a queen, but she doesn't have a crown too…"

"Tommy!"

"…so I needed your car keys." Tommy finished with excitement painted on his painted face.

"Mommy said you'll like it! Do you like it?"

"Oliver, where is Rosie? Have you cleaned the kitchen already?" Felicity yelled from twins' bedroom.

"Yes buddy, I love it, but now," he put Rosie on the floor and bent down to pick up the children's paintings, "we have to clean this mess, right? Rosie, go find mom just don't touch anything, and you, buddy, are going to help me."

xxx

All five Queens were sitting in living room on the couch eating supper. Oliver and Felicity were incredibly tired, but the kids acted like they just woke up. Especially Roy, who was jumping on the couch. Oliver put the children's pictures on the wall when Felicity was busy making sandwiches.

"We have talented kids, don't we?" asked Felicity with a smile and laid her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oh yes, we do." her husband responded and kissed Felicity's head.

"My picture is pretty because it's a pony" said Rosie said with pride.

"No, cars are better!" yelled Tommy

"Cars are cool" said Roy "but mom and dad like all paintings." Roy climbed on a pillow to reach Felicity's cheek and kissed her twisting her glasses a little.

"That's true sweetie," said Felicity "they are all beautiful! You did a good job today, all of you sweethearts, but it's late. Brush your teeth and go to bed!"

xxx

Felicity left Tommy's room a little after Oliver got Roy and Rosie asleep. They switched roles every day, the twins loved lullabies, Tommy loved hearing bedtime stories.

Oliver was lying on the bed, Felicity quietly lied beside him.

"I love you, you know that?" Oliver whispered, moving closer to his wife and gently brushed her hair off her face.

"I know. I love you, you know that?" Oliver looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time and nodded his head. "Good." she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Rosie said she wants a sister."

"Wait… what?"

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. We just have to convince boys to appreciate her art." Oliver laughed quietly.

"I have no idea how could we fight Mirakuru soldiers and yet our three biggest treasures make us want to sleep on our feet. I think another baby is not a good idea. Not that I don't want to, I do, but… we can't plan everything. What if I have twins again? Or triplets? Oliver, I think we have to convince the boys to appreciate her art. Now. No, not now, later, tomorrow. Tomorrow morning. What are we going to tell them?"

"Felicity…," hearing her name Felicity immediately stopped babbling. "I think Tommy takes after you. I could not get a word in with him earlier, he was babbling, just like that, like you."

"And he's clumsy like me, breaking my favorite flower pot with my favorite flowers from my favorite superhero. Okay… Second favorite. But I thought he took after you. He's smiling all the time, likes cars, good food, video games."

"Sounds like uncle Palmer, not me"

"Damn Oliver you just couldn't resist, right? And how many times have I told you to call him Ray? You're impossible!"

"Okay, calm down. What were you saying?"

"And Roy is the opposite. He's the most polite child I've ever seen. Okay, Sara is just as polite, but that's not the point. He's a gentleman already and he's only 3!"

"Oh, I know. He's not rebelious at all. A little like… Diggle."

"Yeah… Our protector. But wait, I bet he'll be an unbearable teenager. Just like his daddy."

"I really hope not." said Oliver sleepily "and Rosie? She reminds me of Thea. Little princess. Princess of mischief. Sweet and dangerous."

"And when I told you, you were scared of children you denied it. 3 year old? Dangerous?" Felicity yawned "I think…" yawn "I don't think, I'm too tired."

"Goodnight pretty one."

"Goodnight handsome."

And then the doors opened.

"Mommy? Daddy? There's a monster under my bed. I'm sure of it. I had a dream and the monster was under my bed." Tommy walked to the bed, his face wet from tears.

"It was just a dream, Sweetie, no monsters under your bed." Felicity reached to catch her little boy and pulled him on the bed hugging him tightly.

"What if there is a monster?" sobbed Tommy

"Then I will go and scare him," said Oliver putting a hand on Tommy's back. "But tomorrow. Tonight you can sleep here."

Tommy smiled and jumped between his parents. Felicity was still hugging him and Oliver was holding his hand. In the dark Felicity could see Oliver's happy face.

She smiled to herself thinking how far he had come since she first met him all those years ago when he walked into the IT department.

Suddenly someone gently knocked on the door and immediately ran into the room. Roy and Rosie were holding hands, both looked a little scared.

"Sweethearts, what happened?" asked Felicity with concern in her voice

"Tommy came in here. I heard. I wanted to come in also, but Rosie… She can't be alone. Dark is scary." Roy was whispering and trying to climb on the high bed.

"Come here. We'll all sleep here together, the dark won't be scary anymore." Felicity helped Roy and Rosie climb on the bed.

They both lied down at Tommy's sides and hugged him tightly.

"Now I'm not scared of monsters anymore," said their big brother and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"And we're not scared of dark anymore, right Roy?" Rosie quietly asked her brother who shook his head and also closed his eyes.

Oliver and Felicity hugged their children and both were falling asleep. But before she closed her eyes Felicity saw Oliver smiling. He's done this a lot these days. And she loved it.

She knew he had bad dreams too, and his were about real monsters. And she was happy that after all he's been through, after all they have been through, he allowed himself to be happy.

"Felicity?" whispered Oliver very quietly

"Hmm?"

"Can I say something strange? I'm happy."

"It's not strange anymore. I'm happy too. And the kids are happy…"

"Yeah… But it's different. I'm the happiest man alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
